


в каждой шутке есть доля правды

by NotMyProblem



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyProblem/pseuds/NotMyProblem
Summary: лучшие и самые длинные текстовые главы к снс ау @noturprobiem
Relationships: Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Illumi Zoldyck
Kudos: 4





	1. 1.

На губах Иллуми блестят влажные следы от вина, приковывая взгляд. Бокал в его руках опасно наклонен под шестьдесят градусов, но Хисока вовсе не переживает за его сохранность. Иллуми все контролирует, даже если может показаться, что он не обращает внимания. Верхние пуговицы его изумрудной рубашки расстегнуты, и мягкая ткань обнажает шею и впадинку между ключицами. Во взгляде Куроро, расположившегося по левую руку от Хисоки, таится пугающий в своей настойчивости, но завораживающий вызов. Хисока помнит эту эмоцию, она вспыхивает на лице Куроро за секунду до их поцелуя, она пылает в его глазах, когда язык Хисоки высказывает изо рта Иллуми, она была там каждый раз, когда Хисока заходил слишком далеко в своем шуточном флирте. Это предупреждение, предупреждение о том, что если Хисока переступит невидимую черту, грань между игрой и реальностью, Куроро не станет его останавливать, и все, что случится потом, не будет его ответственностью. Вероятно, Куроро даже не догадывается, сколько силы вкладывает в этот взгляд, может быть, он даже не задумывается об этом.

Конечно, несмотря на тон, это лишь способ защититься, выпустить когти, чтобы не быть съеденным, как много раз до этого, но это не значит, что Хисока хочет быть поцарапанным. Он уважает эту черту, и подозревает, что, переступи он ее, все их отношения рассыпались бы в прах ради нескольких часов удовольствия. Взгляд Куроро скользит по телу Хисоки и, не меняясь, пробегается по Иллуми, задерживаясь на груди. Выражение его лица сохраняется, несмотря на смену объекта внимания, и Хисока с трудом сдерживает излишне эмоциональный вздох.  
— Куроро, — решается окликнуть он, соскальзывая с гладкой поверхности стола.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Хисока забирается на его колени и целует мягкие, влажные губы. Он слышит удивленный выдох Иллуми, слышит, как тот ставит бокал на стол, и судя по звону, движение его грубое и неосторожное. Руки Куроро скользят по бедрам Хисоки, и тот чувствует напряжение в кончиках его пальцев даже сквозь ткань. Ногти впиваются в кожу, когда одна ладонь Хисоки забирается под чужую футболку, а вторая обвивает шею. 

Куроро еле слышно стонет в поцелуй, и это, очевидно, сообщение о том, что Хисока одной ногой за чертой. Его глаза распахиваются, и то, что бушует в них, практически не отличить от ярости.   
В комнате безумно жарко, душно, это кружит голову, одурманивает сильнее, чем вино. Куроро целуется потрясающе, Хисока догадывался об этом задолго до их первого поцелуя. Он всегда требует от себя выкладываться на полную, наверняка Куроро мучал язык своего первого парня до тех пор, пока не приблизился к совершенству. Даже обидно, что такие навыки идут на пьяные поцелуи и ночи без обязательств. Хисока с радостью нашел бы им другое применение и использовал бы по полной, ему бы лишь шанс.  
Наконец, Хисока отстраняется, когда чувствует, что начинает задыхаться. Напоследок пробежавшись большим пальцем по нижней губе Куроро, он поворачивается к завороженному зрелищем Иллуми и улыбается ему с приглашением. Тот глядит в ответ с опаской и любопытством, словно сомневаясь в том, разрешено ли ему попробовать тоже, будто бы набираясь смелости, чтобы попросить об этом.

— На чье место хочешь? — спрашивает Хисока прямо, наслаждаясь замешательством и неуверенностью на чужом лице.  
Пальцы Куроро, только было ослабившие хватку, вновь впиваются в бедра, будто бы нарочно силясь оставить синяки. Хисоке нравится чувствовать его напряжение, нравится ощущать, как Куроро теряет самообладание. Он так часто выглядит спокойным и собранным, что моменты, когда эта маска падает, кажутся интимными, особенными.  
— На твое, — наконец выдыхает Иллуми. — Я еще не...  
— Тш-ш, — прерывает его Хисока, соскальзывая с Куроро на свободную сторону дивана. — Я с радостью уступлю тебе.  
Стоит только лицу Иллуми оказаться рядом, Куроро затягивает его в глубокий поцелуй. На этот раз его руки на чужой талии, а ладони Иллуми и вовсе останавливаются на плечах, не смея опускаться ниже. Хисока облизывается, наблюдая за тем, как Куроро замедляется, подстраиваясь под размеренный темп Иллуми, чувствуя гордость за то, что разжег этот пожар. Иллуми чуть ерзает на месте. Еще один тихий стон срывается с губ Куроро, и этот звук будто бы напоминает Иллуми о чем-то. 

Плавно отстранившись, Иллуми берет Куроро за подбородок и жестом подзывает Хисоку. Тот послушно подбирается ближе, и свободная рука Иллуми повторяет с ним положение другой.   
— Я, возможно, разрушу момент, — говорит Иллуми, и его голос даже ниже обычного. — Но я хотел сказать, что для меня это не просто игра. У меня есть чувства к вам, и я хочу, чтобы вы это учитывали.  
Довольно улыбнувшись, Хисока мысленно празднует небольшую победу. Ну конечно, Иллуми вмешался. Он всегда все контролирует. Даже если Куроро позволит Хисоке перевернуть бокал, Иллуми вовремя избавится от следов их непредусмотрительности и легкомыслия. Все в его руках, даже если может показаться, что он лишь поддается импульсу и плывет по течению.  
— К нам? — хрипло переспрашивает Куроро, бегая затуманенным взглядом от каменного лица Иллуми к довольно прищуренным глазам Хисоки и обратно.  
— Да. К обоим, — твердо и уверенно говорит Иллуми, опуская обе руки, как бы обозначая, что он закончил говорить и теперь можно двигаться.

Первым от наваждения отходит Хисока, подаваясь вперед, чтобы дотянуться до Иллуми. Тот все еще сидит на коленях Куроро, и это не самое удобное положение, чтобы целоваться, поэтому Хисоке вскоре приходится вернуться на место, облизывая влажные от чужой слюны губы. Куроро действует иначе, и выбирает напрямую сказать:  
— У нас тоже есть чувства к тебе.  
Иллуми целует его, и на этот раз Куроро позволяет рукам скользнуть ниже. Внезапное проявление смелости заставляет Иллуми открыть глаза, но от томного взгляда, которого удостаивается Куроро, пальцы лишь сжимаются сильнее. Иллуми позволяет ему. Хисока хочет, чтобы эта картина была единственным, что он видит во снах до конца жизни. Ну, как минимум до тех пор, пока эти двое не сделают что-нибудь еще интереснее у него на глазах.   
— Было бы лучше посадить Куроро на чьи-нибудь колени, — говорит он, когда язык Иллуми выскальзывает из чужого рта.  
— В следующий раз, — отвечает Иллуми, прежде чем сползти с ног Куроро в сторону Хисоки. — Потому что вам придется поговорить со мной трезвыми, прежде чем зайти дальше.


	2. 2.

Мачи и Хисока сидят на полу по обе стороны от журнального столика, все остальные удобно расположились на диване. Пакунода непринужденно обнимает Шизуку за талию. Тепло.  
— Не могу поверить, что из всех шестерых здесь присутствующих первым признался Иллуми, — говорит Мачи, и Хисока согласно хмыкает.  
— Я ставил на Шизуку, — признается Куроро.  
— А мы на тебя, — отвечает та.  
Иллуми пожимает плечами и опускает взгляд на руки, задумчиво их разглядывая.  
— Просто подумал, что я единственный, кому нужно это произнести вслух. Вы почему-то и без того понимаете всех, кроме меня.  
— Как видишь, не понимаем, — улыбается Паку. — Мачи пришлось озвучить это, чтобы до нас дошло.  
— Лет пять тянули с этим, — бормочет Куроро, за что получает локтем в бок от Шизуку.  
— Мы хотя бы осознали не спустя два года, — фыркает Мачи.  
Куроро закатывает глаза и обхватывает предплечье Иллуми руками, прижимаясь к нему.

— Меня обижают.  
— Ты первый начал, — отвечает тот, но все равно целует Куроро в лоб.  
Девушки хором презрительно фыркают, но все равно радостно улыбаются. Конечно же они рады за Куроро, как бы они ни издевались над ним. Все-таки, он для них один из важнейших людей.  
— Фейтон, кстати, передавал поздравления, — сообщает Пакунода. — Сказал, что до тебя было не достучаться.  
— Ах, да. Я отключил телефон на время, — оправдывается Куроро.  
— Ты не представляешь, скольких шуток про журналы избежал, — ехидно хмыкает Мачи, и Куроро прячет от нее лицо, уткнувшись в руку Иллуми.  
— Вы все так любите меня позорить, — стонет он куда-то в ткань рубашки бойфренда.  
— Ты сам отлично справляешься, — парирует Мачи.  
Сейчас этот коттедж кажется самым близким к дому из того, что Хисока когда-либо имел. Может быть, разве что после постели, где он впервые проснулся вместе со своими парнями. Так хорошо иметь рядом людей, которые знают тебя хоть немного, людей, которые заботятся о тебе. Так хорошо не планировать побег. Конечно, наличие близких не решило все его проблемы, конечно, он все еще напуган и потерян, но теперь он хотя бы не тащит этот груз один. Да он и до отношений не тащил с тех пор, как Куроро появился рядом, просто осознать это было слишком сложно. Как же Иллуми ошибается, считая, что только ему нужно словесное подтверждение чувств.  
— Я встречаюсь с Иллуми не потому что он модель, — бормочет Куроро. — К тому же, это Хисока залип на его фото.  
— Ну конечно, — ухмыляется Хисока. — Тебе понадобилось меньше минуты, чтобы сказать мне его имя.  
— Потому что девочки работали с ним! — защищается Куроро.  
Иллуми бегает взглядом от одного к другому, с интересом наблюдая за развитием спора. Нужно будет рассказать ему всю историю целиком, наверное, потому что он знает лишь малую часть. Да и было бы интересно послушать его версию, а не только прочитать последние твиты.  
— Конечно. Знаешь ли ты имя каждого, с кем работают девочки?  
— Как минимум двоих знаю. Очень полезная информация, — фыркает Куроро, и Хисока смеется.  
— Было бы проще скачать тиндер.  
— Ой, заткнись, — стонет Куроро.  
Пакунода тем временем открывает бутылку вина. Алкоголя в комнате явно не хватит, чтобы напиться, и это наверняка не случайность. Хочется полноценно насладиться моментом с дорогими людьми, и нет смысла запивать эти ощущения. Хисока поднимается, чтобы принести бокалы, и Мачи идет вместе с ним.  
— Знаешь, в какой-то момент я даже засомневалась в том, что чувства Куроро взаимны, — говорит она, стоит им уйти на кухню, поднимая одновременно три бокала и чудом удерживая их в руках.  
— Просто не хотел грузить его своей херней, — пожимает плечами Хисока.  
— Эй, ты не грузишь его. Ты изменил его так же, как он тебя.  
Хисока удивленно косится на нее, шокированный внезапной искренностью в голосе девушки. Они не были в плохих отношениях и никогда не ссорились по-настоящему, конечно же, но Мачи обычно не была особо вежливой или милой с ним. Их отношения включали в себя взаимные дружеские насмешки и шутливый флирт со стороны Хисоки, но не подобные разговоры.  
— Что? Я не могу поддержать парня моего брата? — улыбается она. — Смирись, вы с Иллуми теперь часть пауков, хочешь ты того или нет.  
— Сочту за честь.  
Хисока ухмыляется, но он не шутит. Это действительно честь — быть частью чего-то настолько ценного для Куроро, частью не самой крепкой, не самой идеальной, но все же семьи. Годами Хисока бежал от слова «семья», закатывая глаза на слова о ее важности, что звучали в церквях и в разговорах прохожих, в мюзиклах и фильмах, даже в рекламе дурацкого сока, но Куроро научил его тому, что Хисока тоже может быть частью семьи, если захочет, тому, что он тоже заслуживает иметь близких людей. Куроро научил этому всех пауков, и неудивительно, что они так дорожили им.  
Больше никто ничего не говорит. Стоит им вернуться, Паку разливает по бокалам вино и встает, поднимая один из них.  
— Предлагаю небольшую игру, — говорит она. — Так как нам всем есть, что сказать, пусть каждый и каждая по очереди встанет и скажет остальным что-нибудь важное. Только честно, Хисока, я знаю, что ты умеешь, когда хочешь.  
Хисока молча кивает, соглашаясь на выдвинутые условия. Должен же он хоть какую-то цену платить за все то, что получает.  
— Я начну, — продолжает Паку. — Мачи, я никогда не рассчитывала на ответные чувства, помогая тебе. Шизу, я имела в виду все комплименты, которые говорила шутливо. Куроро, спасибо за то, что подарил мне близких людей. Иллуми, я поражена тем, как сильно ты изменился. И, Хисока, все мои насмешки не отменяют того, что я рада видеть тебя среди нас, — завершает она, прежде чем залпом выпить содержимое бокала.  
Мачи смело решается пойти сразу за ней. Хисока окидывает взглядом всех находящихся в комнате, замечая задумчивые выражения лиц, и приходит к выводу, что мудрость Пакуноды не имеет границ. Всем здесь хочется что-то сказать, но никто не может найти подходящее время и набраться уверенности. Наполовину принудительная «игра» — лучший предлог, чтобы поделиться чем-то, не чувствуя себя странно при этом.  
— Спасибо, Паку, — начинает Мачи. — Я с раннего детства восхищалась тобой и твоей смелостью. Шизуку, ты самая умная и смешная девушка в мире. Куроро, ты лучший брат, о котором я могла бы мечтать. Хисока, мы все знаем, что ты не такой человек, каким пытаешься казаться, — замечает она, глядя фокуснику в глаза, и тот лишь разводит руками на это. — Иллуми, я рада, что ты увидел в жизни что-то большее.  
Хисока ждет, давая остальным возможность что-то ответить, но никто не решается. Поэтому он поднимается и начинает:  
— Что ж, полагаю, если мы идем по часовой стрелке, теперь моя очередь, — ухмыляется он, стараясь скрыть, насколько он нервничает. — Куроро, спасибо за твое терпение и заботу, я знаю, что часто бываю невыносим. Иллуми, я восхищаюсь твоей смелостью, и я рад, что ты решил довериться нам. Мачи, мне жаль, если иногда я захожу за рамки, я всегда уважал тебя. Шизуку, прости, что портил тебе жизнь, я собираюсь продолжать, — смеется Хисока, чуть разбавляя серьезную речь. — Паку, спасибо, что была со мной мягче, чем эти трое.  
— Ты не портил мне жизнь, — замечает Шизуку. — Но вы с Куроро были просто раздражающе очевидными все эти два года.  
— У меня были отношения год из этих двух, между прочим, — замечает Хисока лишь для приличия.  
— И все они были хуйней на постном масле.  
Хисока смеется и разводит руками. Да, она права. Он скакал между людьми, которые видели в нем лишь временное развлечение, целый год. Они бросали его раз в месяц, и каждый раз выставляли это так, будто бы причиной была его измена или невозможность ему доверять. Это даже близко не похоже на то, как с первой же встречи относились к Хисоке Куроро и Иллуми, пусть даже Куроро солил его кофе и воровал ключи от его квартиры.  
Он плюхается обратно на пол, улыбаясь. Говорить что-то подобное проще, когда тебя «заставляют» высказаться, и он рад, что его подтолкнули к этому. Может быть, однажды он сможет просто напоминать своим любимым о том, что чувствует к ним. Может быть.  
— Ну, я не очень хорош в словах, — говорит Иллуми, догадываясь, что эстафета перешла к нему. — Но спасибо за заботу, Куроро. И спасибо за терпение, Хисока. Спасибо, что первая поверила в меня, Паку. Я ценю твою поддержку, Мачи. И мне жаль, что мы общались мало, Шизуку.  
Иллуми не вставал для речи, не желая стряхивать повисшего на его руке Куроро, и эта картина чуть не доводит Хисоку до слез умиления. Он так любит их. Словами не передать, как все внутри переворачивается от одного только вида этих двоих.  
Но Куроро приходится оторваться от чужой руки, потому что наступает его очередь.  
— Почему я должен это делать? Я и без того всегда честен с вами, — бормочет он, потирая глаза. — Хисока, ты не невыносим, я бы не стал оставаться рядом вне рабочих часов, если бы не наслаждался твоей компанией, — вздыхает он. — Иллуми, ты ничем никому не обязан, и я счастлив видеть, что ты начинаешь выбирать себя. Шизуку, мне часто не хватает тебя, и я рад, что ты начинаешь чаще выходить на публику. Паку, ты якорь в этом шторме для всех нас. Мачи, я горжусь тем, что могу звать тебя своей сестрой, — завершает Куроро с искренней улыбкой, несмотря на свои возмущения.  
Вечно ему нужно сделать вид, что он возмущен ситуацией. Ну и пусть делает, если ему так комфортнее, Хисока все равно не верит в этот театр, прекрасно зная, что Куроро просто смущен. Даже Иллуми понимает это, судя по тому, как он улыбается и целует Куроро в кончик носа.  
Последней поднимается Шизуку, и она, как всегда, немногословна:  
— Мачи, Паку, я не могла и мечтать о том, чтобы быть вашей девушкой. Куроро, мне жаль, если иногда я слишком сильно отдаляюсь. Иллуми, Хисока, добро пожаловать к паукам, — говорит она, заставляя обоих слабо покраснеть.  
Иллуми опускает взгляд, и Хисока догадывается, что он тоже чувствует себя польщенным новым «званием». То, что их признают частью ближайшего для Куроро круга, делает эти отношения чем-то важным, чем-то постоянным и серьезным.   
Все наконец на своем месте.


End file.
